Together Forever
by HPLunatic
Summary: OOC It's Lizzie, Gordo, Ethan, Miranda and everybody elses first year of High School! Ethan and Lizzie hit it off, but how will Gordo feel? LE ML MM and maybe later.... LG! Please read! R&R! Name changed from Lizzie and Ethan? to Together Forever
1. First Day

NOTE~~~~ Hi! I'm Lunatic Firedrake. This is my first Fan Fic, so please, no flames! Helpful criticism and good comments are most welcome though! I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters!!!!! I do own (however) the plot! That is all that is mine! I'm really sorry that the chappie is so short! Really! I am! But the next one will be longer if you R&R! THANKS!

-Lunatic

A blonde haired girl, wearing a great powder blue tank top and blue jeans and _brand new_ black strappy high heels and her friend with medium length black hair and a green visor had just gotten off of their buss and stepped onto the front lawn of Hill Ridge High School. They were giggling and laughing together.

"Finally!!!!!! The first day of High School!" Lizzie McGuire gasped! Her and her best friends Gordo and Miranda had just finished Middle School a few months before. Gordo was getting a ride to school so it was just Miranda and Lizzie.

"I've been waiting for this moment for SO long!" Miranda managed to whisper. Wondering why she become quiet so suddenly, Lizzie whipped around and gaped. Ethan Craft had just gotten off his motor cycle and was walking towards her! Ethan Craft!! Lizzie grinned, her famous flirty grin and walked up to him, leaving Miranda gaping behind her.

"H-hi Ethan." Lizzie managed, then grew braver as Ethan said "Hey there Lizzie!"

"How was summer?" Lizzie asked, smiling.

"It was, like sort of okay. But I wish I could've seen you a bit more." Ethan said, flashing his pearly whites. "So, like, what classes do you have?"

"Umm, just a second. I need to find them from my bag!" Lizzie replied. She slipped her bag off her shoulder, opened it up, and started digging into it until she found a small white piece of paper.

"Here it is!" She said, quite exasperated. She began listing off her classes when she noticed that Ethan was looking at his too! He was seeing if they shared any classes!!!!! When Lizzie finished listing her classes, Ethan smiled and told her,

"It looks like we share a whole lot of classes! I'll save you a seat first period. K?" Just then, Kate Sanders came over with Claire, her best friend.

"Hi there McGuire. Hey Ethannn!" Kate said, saying Ethan's name like it was as sweet as candy. Quickly Lizzie grinned at Kate and told Ethan,

"You'll be saving me a seat in class? Great! Thanks Ethan!" She then grabbed her bag and walked away.

"HEY LIZZIE!" Ethan called. Lizzie turned around to see Ethan blowing her a kiss!!! Ethan not only spoke to her, but he was saving her a seat in blowing her kisses!!!! Lizzie smiled her flirty smile again and waved to him, before tripping over a rock and falling down. She was SO embarrassed! Thankfully no one saw, and Miranda stopped gaping enough to come and help her up.

"Sooooooooooo! What did he say? Did he ask you out? What was Kate doing there?" Miranda asked hysterically. 

"He said that he was going to save a seat for me in first period. No… Being her normal evil little self!" Lizzie said, even faster than Miranda. They heard the first bell ring and then ran into the school so that they wouldn't be late!


	2. It's a date!

NOTE~~~~ Hi! It's me again! And I had to tell you once more that this is my first Fan Fic, so please, no flames! Helpful criticism and good comments are most welcome though! I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters!!!!! I do own (however) the plot! That is all that is mine! I hope you like the second chappie! (I'll try to keep making the chapters longer!) J 

-Lunatic

Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo, were all sitting together at lunch. They were chatting and eating their lunches happily. (Even though they were eating cafeteria food!) J 

"So what was it like? Sitting right next to ETHAN CRAFT????" Miranda asked Lizzie, feeling a bit envious, but then again, she had her own little

crush! 

"I loved it! We were passing some notes, and he asked me on a DATE! We're meeting at the digital bean today at 4:00, and then he said he's gonna take me somewhere special!" Lizzie giggled.

"Probably his pants." Gordo muttered. Lizzie and Miranda glared at him. How could he even THINK that!

"Ethan isn't like that Gordo!" Lizzie and Miranda shot together. "You're just jealous because you can't get any girls!" Miranda flared. Her and Lizzie

picked up their trays and walked over towards Ethan's table. It left Gordo speechless! He _was_ jealous of Ethan, but not because girls loved him, because LIZZIE loved him! Ethan motioned for Kate (who was sitting beside him) to make room for Miranda and Lizzie. She glared, but eventually moved over. Ethan grinned his sexy grin and Lizzie and Miranda sat down. Ethan put his arm around Lizzie and whispered something in her ear, it made Lizzie giggle. Gordo grew red from anger and got up, smashed his lunch into the garbage and stormed off. Everybody stared for a moment, then began to talk and laugh again.

After School

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! I'm going out in half an hour!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed to her mom as she entered the door. She ran upstairs and into her room. Lizzie threw open her closet doors to find Matt and his girlfriend Melina making out in there.

"MATT!!!!!! GET YOUR SKINNY ASS OUT OF MY CLOSET!!!" She screamed. Matt and Melina scrambled out of Lizzie's room and into Matt's. Lizzie rolled her eyes and closed her door, before digging through her closet until she found an outfit that she had just bought the other day. It was a black strapless shirt that her mother had barely let her buy, and a pair of bell-bottom blue jeans with a Chinese dragon design crawling up both legs. Lizzie then got down on her hands and knees until she found some brand new shoes. (NEVER BEEN WORN!) They were black high heels that showed her toe and ankle. She quickly got dressed and styled her hair. She crimped her hair and streaked her hair with some comb in that she had from 7th grade. Then she went downstairs and ran half way to the Digital Bean before she started to walk. 

__

So I look kewl. Lizzie told herself proudly. 

She made it to the Digital Bean 5 minutes later, and there was Ethan! He was waiting at a table. Ethan scanned the room until he found Lizzie and waved. Lizzie walked over and sat beside him.

"Hey Lizzie! You look like, like such a babe!" Ethan greeted her. Lizzie grinned a sexy grin (the one that she practiced in the mirror!)

"Hey Ethan. You look great too! So, where are we going later?" Lizzie said.

"Movie theatre! We're going to see a real horror!" Ethan told her. Lizzie gulped. She didn't like horror movies. They made her scared.

"Ethan, I'm probably going to be gripping your arm a lot! Horror's scare me!"

"Don't worry baby, that's what they're supposed to do!" Ethan then tilted Lizzie's head towards his and then kissed her. In front of everybody!!!!! When he finished, it left Lizzie breathless. She looked around and saw Kate, her eyes turning fiery.

At the movies

Lizzie grabbed onto Ethan's shirt and tried not to scream. Ethan put his arm around Lizzie and grinned, pulling her a bit closer and giving her a bit of a hug.

10 minutes later

Lizzie and Ethan's lips could easily be mistaken for being glued together. They kissed passionately while parents behind them covered their children's eyes. Lizzie couldn't be happier. She had tongued Ethan craft!!! When they were done Ethan asked Lizzie

"So, did you like it?"

"Yeah… it was great!" Lizzie answered dreamily. After the movie Ethan dropped off Lizzie on his motorcycle, kissed her good bye and told her that he'd see her tomorrow. Lizzie rushed inside and into the kitchen to get some pop when she saw Matt, sitting at the table.

"So I guess you were out with Ethan, eh?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!" Lizzie told him, and then reached into the fridge and grabbed a can of Pepsi©. 

"It's my business if I saw him tonguing Kate earlier today at the Digital Bean!" Matt burst out. Lizzie turned pale.

"What did you say?" Lizzie gasped.

"I said, I saw Ethan Craft tonguing Kate Saunders today at the DIGITAL BEAN!" Matt screamed. Lizzie turned even paler and started to cry. Matt turned white as well and said that he was sorry. The two siblings hugged for a moment, then Lizzie rushed up to her room and called Ethan.

"Hey Lizzay! I had a great time! What do you want?" Ethan greeted on the phone. Lizzie wasn't so happy.

"IT'S OVER ETHAN! I know what you and Kate were doing before I got to the Digital Bean!" She screamed. 

"Fine, it doesn't matter. You're just like all the other girls anyway!" Ethan shot, then while he waited for a come back, he heard a little clicking noise, and a dial tone. _Damn Lizzie, why does your little bro have to be so nosey! _He thought to himself.

__

Damn Ethan, why do you have to be such an asshole. Matt thought to himself as well.

The Next Day

Lizzie sat on her bed and was punching her pillows. SHE had just dumped, Ethan Craft. Her crush for like, a long time. HE was the guy that let her play flag football in Middle School! Her alarm clock went off and she stopped punching and started to get dressed. Ten minutes later she was down stairs eating a quick breakie. 

"So it's over with Ethan hunny?" Jo asked. Lizzie glared at Matt, then nodded and finished her breakfast. She packed her bag and ran to the buss stop, where Miranda was waiting. Lizzie told her the whole story, and by the time they were at school, Gordo had heard too.

"I KNEW he was no good!" Gordo declared at lunch. That earned a glare from his two best friends.

"I should've listened Gordo, you're always right!" Lizzie told him, laughing weakly. Gordo smiled at her, and for the first time ever, Lizzie saw how cute

Gordo really was! _Oh god! I can't fall in love with Gordo! He's my best friend!_ Lizzie thought to herself. She just grinned and pretended to be happier and finished lunch, but after lunch…. It gave Lizzie a little twist in life!

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Heehee, it's a cliffie! I hope you don't mind! Don't worry, I'll be updating soon though! 

-Lunatic


	3. I'll be there for you!

__

Note: Welcome back! It's me, Lunatic again! If I must tell you again…

Lizzie McGuire, and the other characters (besides Will) belong to Disney! The plot is mine though!

-Lunatic

"Uh, Lizzie, can I talk to you for a moment?" Gordo asked Lizzie quietly after lunch.

"Sure Gordo! You can always speak your mind to me!" Lizzie told him.

"Well Lizzie, I, I…"Gordo started. A loud RIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG interrupted him. But he kept going on and it left Lizzie speechless.

"Gordo! I feel the same way!" Lizzie half screamed, and then wrapped her arms around Gordo's neck!

On the other side of the lunch area

"Miranda, do you feel the same way?" A very nervous Larry asked Miranda.

"Yeah, I think I do!" Miranda whispered, and then Larry leaned down to Miranda (Larry had gotten a lot taller and a lot cuter of the years) and kissed her! Noticing that the bell had just rang, the four teens ran to their classes, smiling ear to ear.

One Month Later

Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda and Larry were out on a double date at the Digital Bean. All was going well until the she-devil herself and the she-devil's asshole boyfriend walked in. (Kate and Ethan! Lol)

"Well if it isn't the Mod Squad and their milk shakes! Isn't this so sweet! It's the geek reunion!" Kate said, faking her voice to sound sweet.

"Awwww! If it isn't the biggest ass on Earth and his concubine!" Miranda shot back, surprising anyone. "I wonder if anyone is noticing that you've been getting a bit bigger over the last few months Kate! I guess you two aren't in the V-Guild anymore!" Kate glared and leaned close to their table.

"I don't know how you found out Sanchez, but if you tell anyone…. YOU'RE DEAD!" She half yelled. Ethan then put his arm around Kate and dragged her away.

"_MIRANDA!_" Lizzie whispered harshly. "How did you find out?" 

"Larry and I noted the side effects. Dear Katie has gained 40 pounds and gotten a lot bigger! She's also been out sick with puking, colds, and morning sickness! And have you also noticed how much moodier she's gotten?" Miranda giggled. Gordo and Lizzie stared.

"We found out in Gym class!" Larry told them. The two couples started giggling uncontrollably and had to leave. Larry took Miranda into his car and they drove away while Gordo was helping Lizzie into _his_ car.

"Gordo! Turn on the radio!" Lizzie told Gordo, so he reached down and turned on their favourite station. Soon the two were bobbing their heads to the music. But then, Gordo saw some headlights and they were coming straight towards them!

"What the hell? This is a one way street!" Gordo shouted. Lizzie screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" The car hit them head on.

"Gordo!" Lizzie silently screamed. She turned over to see Gordo's white body, his face looking in shock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lizzie screamed. 

"Lizzie? Lizzie! LIZZIE! Wake up!" A familiar voice called. Lizzie shot up and looked around. She was in a white room, laying in a peach coloured

bed. The person calling her name had black braids and a green visor.

"Miranda?" Lizzie asked. Then flung herself towards her best friend and started to cry.  
"Wha- what happened to Gordo?" She whispered, dreading the answer that awaited her.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this…" Miranda started, tears streaming down her face. "Gordo didn't make it Lizzie." She burst out in tears and the two girls hugged each other and started to cry on each other's shoulder.

__

I'm going to miss him so much! Lizzie told herself. But she was too tired to do anything else. Lizzie slumped back onto her pillows, falling asleep immediately.

One Week Later

Lizzie had just gotten back into school. She was greeted warmly. But she knew something was up. As she went into her first period class, she saw a new student, sitting right beside her desk! She sat beside him.

"You must be Lizzie McGuire! I'm Will Turner, I'm new here. I'm from England." He said. Note: I'm not using the name Will Turner as in from POC! Will Turner (in this story) is all mine! MOOOUAHAHAHAHAHA!) Except for maybe a few of his looks. He was very cute, had a cute accent, he had brown hair that fell onto his shoulder, it had small braids on the left and right side. He had gorgeous green eyes! 

"Hi Will! And I am Lizzie." She said, extending her hand for his to be shook. But instead of shaking it, Will picked up Lizzie's hand and kissed it.

__

Hmmm, a gentleman! He's gorgeous to! WAIT! HOLD UP! Your boyfriend just died Lizzie! You can't just start falling for other guys! Lizzie argued with herself, then blushed as she noticed that Will and herself had locked eyes…

__

Doesn't matter, I can still flirt… Right? NO! You can be friends, but nothing else! That would be an AWFUL thing to do! Maybe we can get together later…

"Do you want to maybe, get together sometime?" Will asked.

__

YES YES YES!!!!! 

"As friends, but my boyfriend just died a week ago, so I can't get into a serious relationship at the moment" Lizzie answered.

"Okay then. I understand. We can watch a movie then. Friend's do that all the time!" Will said happily. Lizzie grinned, nodded, and then started her schoolwork.

__

Okay, I hope you liked that chapter. I know that Gordo died, and that a new guy has butt in, but don't worry. Nothing serious can happen between them! The Next chapter probably won't be so dramatic. More on the comedic/romance side!

LOVE!

-Lunatic


	4. Authors Note! YOU MUST READ!

My dearest readers,

I'm SO very sorry that I haven't updated my story! I'm just going through writer's block for my story, and I have LOTS of schoolwork and junk. I hope you're not TOO pissed off with me!

-Lunatic


	5. How could you?

**__**

Disclaimer: *sigh* This is so boring… Lizzie McGuire and all other characters that you recognize from the Lizzie McGuire T.V Show do not, I repeat, DO NOT belong to Lunatic. Help she's out to get me!!!!

Lovely reviewers:

Noorie 

__

**ladyravan99**

**__**

**sweet-love16**

**__**

**Huggablemix**

**__**

**I3itterSweet**

****

And **TinkerbellHoti**** (thanx for the critiscisim, if you noticed, I have added OOC to the summary!)**

****

Lizzie woke up from a wonderful dream, Gordo was back, and he didn't really die, everything was okay! Lizzie was leaning into a kiss when her alarm clock woke her up.

"Damn alarm clock!" She hissed, but soon gave in and got dressed. The tired teen stumbled downstairs, heated up a muffin, and walked out the door. She was going to walk to school today! 

_I need the exercise!_ She told her self. She quickly glanced down at her watch. 8:40. _15 minutes to get to school!_ She started to jog…

At School

"Hi Will!" Lizzie greeted her new friend. She smiled and Will turned around.

"Hi Lizzie…" Lizzie's eyes grew wide for a moment. She had secretly thought that Will had info on Gordo, but never thought of the right time to mention it, 'till now.

"Will, did you know anyone named Gordo?" She quickly asked.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What about David?"

"Yeah, my exchange student, David Gordon. He's a totally awesome guy! You'd like him."

"Don't you mean he _was _a totally awesome guy? Didn't he die a week ago?"

Will looked shocked.

"Noooo… He's at my house back home, he left last week!" Will answered, leaving Lizzie shocked. _Oh SHIT! _

"We must be thinking of other people then, um, I have to go. I feel sick." Lizzie lied. She grabbed her bag, quickly told her teacher that she had to go, and stormed out of the classroom, giving Miranda Note: Yeah, she's in her class, sorry that I didn't say that! the signal that meant to meet her in the bathroom. Miranda quickly asked to go to the bathroom and ran out the door. The teacher blinked, and continued with his teaching.

In the Bathroom 

"GORDO IS NOT DEAD!" Lizzie shrieked. Miranda looked shocked for a moment, but then smiled evilly.

"I was wondering when you'd catch on McGuire!" She shot. Lizzie felt faint.

"You found out that he's in England now, with wittle Will's family! If you can't have Gordo, you have to have Will! BITCH! You thought that I wouldn't mind that you went out with MY crush!"

"But Larry-"

"He was just a distraction! Dumbass! Wait, I shouldn't be calling you that, I always WAS the smart one!" Lizzie started to cry and Miranda laughed cruelly.

"Gonna cry Lizzie? Is this too much for you? Can't handle the real world?" Miranda taunted, grinning meanly. Can't think of another word! AGH!

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! YOU ARE THE WORST FRIEND IN THE WORLD AND I HATE YOU!" Lizzie screamed, scaring Miranda.

"I don't care if you hate me, I'll make sure that you'll never see the light of day again!" Miranda screamed back, and grabbing Lizzie by the neck, she dragged her away to a cement shack, with no windows and only a small opening for a door. Miranda stuffed Lizzie in and grabbed a couple of large bricks, stacking them over the opening, leaving only a small hole. She then scampered back to school, screaming.

"HE TOOK LIZZIE! HE TOOK LIZZIE! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone came to her and asked what happened.

"I w-went to the b-b-bathroom and saw L-L-Lizzie puking, I asked her i-if she wanted to go outside to get some fresh air b-b-b-because it would do her s-some good. We both went outside when a tall m-man grabbed her and took her away. I r-ran after him but he was too fast. They dr-drove away in a blue mustang with its h-hood up!" Miranda wailed.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Guess you weren't expecting that! How do you like it? Kinda tragic if you ask me! I'm SOOOO like, terribly srry that I haven't updated forever! I hope you likies! Remember to review! I'm expecting at least… *counts on fingers* TWO more reviews!

THANKIES!

-Lunatic


End file.
